Nessie's New Love
by LydiRenGrace13
Summary: OH NO! A guy is hitting on Nessie! How much does she realy like Jake? Please tell me if I should continue with this. If you guys like it I'll continue.


**Summery: **_**OH NO!**_ **A guy is hitting on Nessie! How much does she realy like Jake? Robert and Krella?**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Twilight(No matter how much i wish I did)**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

It's already my first day of High School! Well my first time in High School that is. Mom, Alice,and I are the only ones really excited for it though.

Mom is almost more excited than Alice. Which is kinda scarey when your in a room with both of them when they're extremely hyper. SCAREY!!

Rosalie and Jasper are pretending to both be twins. They are using the name Whitlock. Mom and Emmett are pretending to be brother and sister with the last name of McCarty. While Alice, Daddy and are are going to be brother and sisters. With the last name of Masen.

It's gonna be really weird calling Daddy and Mommy Bella and Edward, but I have to. I was starting as a freshmen saying since this was my first High School experiance. Mom, Dad, and Alice are all going to juniors while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are going to act like seniors.

We were getting ready to go to school when we were picking witch cars to bring.

"I think we could spilt up and Bella and Nessie ride with me in the Volvo. You know have one last family time as her as my daughter not my sister" Edward joked

"Or we could have Jacob drive me to school?" I asked

"He can tomorrow but today we really need to stay together sweetheart." Mom hugged me from the side and sat in the Volvo.

We ended up driving to school in only two cars. Rose's convertable and Dad's Volvo. Roselie and Emmett were in the convertable while Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and I were in the Volvo.

Once we were in the parking lot Alice's face glazed over. I grew up with this so I was never scared something was wrong with her. She turned to me with kinda a half smile like the one my dad ususally has on his face.

"Nessie you might want to be careful. Most of your classes are with me or your parents since you've gotten into advanced placement classes, but there's two that only freshmen have to take. I think it's P.E and Computers. So just be careful We'll be keeping an eye on you, but be very careful ok?"

"Yeah sure" And with that we walked to the office for our schedules and we went off to our first classes. Mine was my first without any of my family memebers. Computers.

In the computers room I sat next to the only girl I had seen who hadn't been glaring at me or my family.

"Hey! My name is Julia. What's your's?" The girl, Julia, had shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights in it.

"Renesmee, but my family calls me Nessie."

"Oh that's a really beautiful name. You can call me JuJu if you want."

"Ok!" I replied and started to listen to the teacher make introductions about me. I had to go up and tell the class a little bit about me. At the end of class a boy came up to me.

"Hi, you're Nessie right? Short for Renesmee? Well my name is Trevor."

"Yeah that's right nice to meet you." His eyes were gorgous. Normally I'd say Mom or Dad's eyes or even Jacob's were beautiful, but this guy had them all beat. They were a warm dark blue with a light rim of green aroud the edges. His hair was swepted to the side and was a dark brown. He was most likely a skater boy.

Wait! What's going on? Aren't I supposed to be imprinted on Jake and not supposed to be instersted in a guy like that? How could this be happening?

"So... What's your next class?"

"Um let me look" I took my schedule out and looked at it. "I have AP English, AP Science, AP History, and then lunch"

"Oh I only have one of those classes. AP History. What do you have after lunch? I have Geometry then P.E."

"Hey! That's what I have."

"Do you mind if I walk you to class? Do you think your family would?"

"I'm not sure about my family but I don't mind." I told him while blushing the biggest blush I'd ever had in my life. And that was saying something. Saying since my mom was the queen of blushing when she was human.

"Ok well see ya in history" and with that he walked away. But when he got to the open door in the front of the school I was still watching him and smelled the best smell I'd ever had in my life. My vampire instincts almost took over. If it wasn't for the fact that my Dad and Alice were there to hold me back they would've over powered me.

"Nessie come on." Alice pulled me toward with kind of a disaproving look on her face and then we were off to class.

**Tell me if you like it. If there's ANYTHING you guys think I need to change please tell me. I'm thinking about using this for a thing for school we're **

**going to do with our favorite books. Do you think it'll work?**


End file.
